


Devotion, Devour

by problematic-fave (salt_and_burn)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Blood, Rimming, Succubus Roman, Talking About Consent, Threesome - M/M/M, semi-graphic feeding imagery??, what are u cesaro, what do u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_and_burn/pseuds/problematic-fave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roman's been <em>fed</em>, yeah, but when was the last time he got to <em>eat</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion, Devour

**Author's Note:**

> this kicked my butt for so long oh my god it nearly ended me as a writer  
> over 5000 words of sin bc the world (and by the world I mean me) needed more angsty sex demon Roman

Dean wakes up when he feels one of the two bodies on the bed beside him stiffen up. Even though he's become used to the relative activity of two other sleeping patterns, anything outside of the usual soft snores, stretches, or kicks to the shin is enough to trigger the part of his brain that will always view light sleeping as a key to survival. His first instinct is to sit up and look around their room, but Seth is cuddled up tight behind him, arms all over his torso and leg between Dean's own, and any movement that jostles him will result in whining and probably a (gentle) knee to the balls. So, perimeter check is out.

Luckily, his position as the little spoon puts him on his side facing Roman, and he thinks he's found the problem. Even if the light that always seems to permeate even the best sealed hotel rooms wasn't strong enough for him to see it, the tent Roman's pitching under the sheet would be obvious to Dean just from the way he's lying, flat on his back and arms stiff at his side. Common bed sharing courtesy would dictate that Roman should have either woken them up or shuffled off to the bathroom to take care of himself, so his apparent complete lack of will to even readjust makes Dean think this boner is not the normal run of the mill boner. The flash of Roman's eyes when he opens them to grimace at Dean confirms it.

No, this isn't a normal wet dream boner. This isn't even an 'I haven't jerked off in a week my body's taking things into it's own hands' boner. This is a demon boner.

Dean can feel the warmth already filling the room ratchet up as soon as Roman speaks, smooth rumble of his voice changed, deeper and what can only be described as molten, raising goosebumps all along Dean's exposed skin.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a while since I fed, I should've kept better track of of it. I was just hoping, you know..."

Roman's voice trails off as he looks away and clenches his already tight fists tighter, and yeah, Dean knows. Roman was hoping the grace period would last longer, would last forever, would let him forget he's the skeeviest class of demon there is. Dean has never understood how the sweetest, kindest, most upstanding guy he knows is actually a sex demon. Truly it's a mystery for the ages. What he does know, though, is how rough it can make Ro feel, like he's all forceful sharp edges and no soft plane in sight, a monster in one of the darkest senses of the word.

"Yeah buddy, I know. S'ok though. Not your fault man, you can't help it. And Seth and I should've been keeping it in mind too."

Dean can't change Roman, can't stop him craving the energy he feeds off the same way a drug addict craves his next hit, but he can make it alright, can make it as normal as a food allergy, or a prescription. Not necessarily something preferable, but not at all demonic or evil.

It's a testament to how hungry Roman is that Dean can feel his power starting to coil around them in sinuous tendrils, pulling at that place behind his navel and filling his head with thoughts of skin and tongue and moans. He can feel Seth starting to chub up behind him, Roman's powers of persuasion starting to work their way into his dreams. Roman must be starving if he's lost control of them to this point, because he never, ever, uses them willingly. Dean knows Roman is more about consent than probably anyone else he knows, simply because of the fact he has the power to compromise and overcome it. The tortured look on his face when he registers Dean's dilated pupils and increased pulse says it all.

Thing is, as much as Roman worries about it, Dean will never not be willing, will share himself with Roman as much as he can for as long as he's capable. It hurts his heart to see Roman so afraid to touch them, so afraid of his own power that he second guesses Dean and Seth's own. No, this will not do at all.

"Hey," Dean murmurs across the space between them that Roman's trying to subtly increase, voice low to try and keep him at ease, "wake Seth up will ya? He's starting to hump my ass and he's gonna be pissed if he finds out he missed out."

Roman looks doubtful, looks kind of sad, and damn it if that isn't the exact opposite of what Dean's working at. Still, he can feel the sensuous tendrils moving, flowing through him and bumping his pulse up another notch as his dick starts to fill properly. Seth wakes behind him with a moan, seeming torn between pulling back to get a hand down his pants and pulling Dean closer to just rut up against his ass.

Dean can't help the moan he lets out when Seth gets his teeth in his neck, hips jumping forward with how good everything feels, sensations dialled up to one hundred thanks to Roman's power. He winces at the distressed sound Roman makes, pulling gently at Seth's hair to drag him away.

"No, no no, c'mon Seth. Wake up, up and at em, get that wonderful brain online. Ro's hungry."

Seth finally gets the memo and stops grinding, looking across Dean's body to catch Roman's eyes flashing at him in the dark, his skin seeming to glow faintly, features stronger and sharper in the dim light.

"Ohh, fuck," Seth moans, and Dean has to reach back and grab his hip to stop him pulsing up against him again. They love Seth's sex drive, call him their little slut and on better days joke that his appetite probably matches Roman's, but for all the messing around absolutely no one could get off harder on having a sex demon boyfriend than Seth does.

Seth's murmuring in Dean's ear, little pleas of 'please can we touch him' and 'god he looks so good I want to devour him', and despite the inner turmoil in Roman's eyes, his dick hasn't flagged one bit, bobbing under the sheet when Seth reaches across Dean to run a finger down his arm. It seems touch has shattered the wall, because Roman rolls to face them and Dean can only gasp with how good everything feels so suddenly, dick wet and leaking in his pants from how it feels like even the air molecules are kissing his skin. If circumstances were otherwise, he'd probably scold Roman and tell him to play fair, but now, now all he wants is to fix the cracks simmering under the surface of this exchange.

He shifts closer across the mattress, Seth following, but leaves the final space up to Roman to close. Roman has never forced anything even at his worst, the least Dean can do is return the favour. He lays his hand out in the space between them, palm out and fingers open - an offering.

"Roman, please," his voice is barely even a whisper but it gets Roman's hands shaking anyway, "kiss us."

The groan Roman gives sounds pained, but he moves. His fingers brush gently against Dean's, hot hand tracing a path up his arm, the best kind of burning. His other hand goes past Dean's head to rub Seth's face, nails scratching lightly at his stubble as Seth nuzzles into the touch and mewls like a kitten. When Roman finally presses his lips softly to Dean's, it feels like an explosion of fire inside his core, and it's all he can do to keep it sweet and chaste and his tongue inside his own mouth. He's gasping for air by the time Roman moves to kiss Seth, and if the muffled yelp he hears is any indication, Seth wasted no time in getting his tongue in Roman's mouth, 'going easy' be damned.

Roman pulls back and the fire in his eyes makes Dean's head swim, Seth dropping his face to pant into Dean's neck again. Roman lies down right up against Dean, closing his eyes and biting his lip as Seth carefully climbs over them both to settle on his other side. They're all hard and panting now, so Dean sees no problem in pulling the sheet back to expose skin. Seth, as per usual, has not a stitch on and looks smug about it, as if this was somehow planned and not just his slutty nature. Dean's stretching out the front of his sleep pants, material wet and stuck to the head of his dick, so he pulls them down and shuffles them off, fighting the urge to just fist his dick and go to town. That leaves only Roman clothed between them, the head of his dick trying to peek out of the slit in his boxers.

Seth makes quick work of those, then stumbles off the bed to grab the lube from one of their bags. That is one perk of the situation that both Dean and Roman enjoy - Seth is rarely ever clumsy in bed apart from when Roman's powers get involved. He's only gone a few seconds, but by the time he's back Dean's already kissing Roman again, hands holding down his big shoulders, knees either side of his hips. Roman shudders into the kiss when their dicks bump, hands fluttering around Dean's waist like he wants to touch but is afraid he'll bruise or scorch.

They all three of them known that Seth's gonna get fucked first, because he'll whine and complain if he doesn't, and the pop of the cap on the lube makes Dean and Roman's heads snap round to look at him. The look on Roman's face is, well, he doesn't look human, his eyes almost completely black to the outer rims and what's visible of his irises glowing, nostrils flaring as he hisses across his teeth. Seth gulps, fingers stalling where they're paused at his rim. Dean groans as Roman's clenching fingers scratch lightly into his side, dropping to press his mouth open across Roman's throat, collar bones, his chest.

"Yeah," he groans into Roman's skin, "yeah yeah ok. Seth get up here."

Seth scrambles up beside Dean, careful of his knees, and moves to straddle Roman while Dean moves forward. They're both sitting across Roman's torso now, and Seth is pretty sure the only reason Roman can still breathe is the demon blood running through his veins.

Seth's too gone on sex and his sudden awakening to make much use of the gears skidding in his brain, but Dean's thinking on the fly and he's pretty sure they can probably get three, maybe four orgasms out of this, not including Roman's. The more they feed Roman now, the longer it will be until he has to feed again.

He smiles down at Roman from his perch on his chest.

"How ya doing, tiger? Yeah, I bet," he says as he feels more than hears Roman's rumbling growl from between his thighs.

"Dean? What am I doing back here?"

Seth's panting a little as he works himself open on his fingers, slick sounds making Roman more agitated underneath them. Dean knows from past feedings that Roman typically feels a little more human, a little more real, if he's, well, actually _feeding_ when he feeds, and despite his alpha dog status and calm assuredness in his masculinity, Ro sucks dick like a champ. Truly Dean is an entirely selfless individual, letting Roman blow him until he reaches his first orgasm of the night. He shuffles forward until Roman's breath mists across the tip of his dick, saliva already visible glistening across his sharp teeth as he scents Dean's sky high arousal.

Dean reaches a blind hand behind himself, searching for a grip on Seth and finding the round catch of his collarbone between the firm muscles of his shoulder and chest.

"You're gonna ride our boy, Seth. I know you won't shut up if you don't get to come on his big dick, hey Rome?"

Roman's answer is subvocal, an earthquake in miniature as his muscles rumble underneath the both of them, lips so hot on Dean's dick they send an almost painful chill, like breathing in while chewing spearmint, singing through his nerves. It's all Dean can do to catch his breath and squeeze ineffectually at Seth, trying to tell him now would be a good time to mount up.

Luckily for the three of them, Roman's influence as a succubus helps them to not only feel more, but to feel in sync as well. Dean knows the exact moment Seth sinks down onto Roman, feels the phantom catch of Roman's head on Seth's rim, the bump of Seth's ass against Roman's hip bones as he falls flush all the way down, almost as if he was both of them.

At the same time, he's shifting his hips forward so Ro doesn't have to strain his neck so far, watching the head of his dick slide into Roman's sinful mouth, beads of precum smearing across those full lips. He's careful to set up a rhythm that won't choke Roman, because even though he knows the demon in control right now won't notice, Roman the human would wake up tomorrow with a sore throat and a weak voice and break all three of their hearts again.

He's as gentle as he can be with Roman's glowing eyes boring into his own, making the air in the room heavy and dense. Dean and Seth have discussed it before, afterwards when they're laying panting and well used in the wake of Roman's hunger, the way that it feels like they're wavering, drifting through thick syrup, the only counterpoint of reality the places Roman touches them, sensations so hot they're almost cold, pleasure so exquisite it's almost painful. There's no other feeling like it in the world, no title win or loss or entrance or botch that makes their heads spin and their lungs seize and their hearts stutter the way Roman can.

Dean almost gets lost in the feeling of Roman's mouth around him, tight and wet and hot, so unbelievably hot, wicked tongue pulling him to pieces as Roman sucks and licks but otherwise lets Dean control the pace, laying still and quiet under Dean's clenching hands in his hair. Dean can feel Seth mouthing at his neck from behind, can feel the shake in his breath and his muscles as he rides Roman, hips rolling and juddering, whining as he finds the best angle to mercilessly abuse his prostate.

Seth's always had a hair trigger, and his shocked exclamation as he comes sets off a chain reaction, the clench of his ass around Roman's dick as he orgasms making Roman's eyes flare up like headlights against the mirrored eyes of a predator. Dean has never, ever been able to last through that, the part of his psyche that was attracted to arenas like CZW triggered here, his brain screaming _'danger!'_ at him even as he cries out through his orgasm, bones and nerves and ability to think all drained out through his dick as he comes deep into Roman's throat.

When he and Seth finally catch their breathe and manage to roll of Roman, who's cleaning Seth's cum off his stomach and then licking it off his fingers with all the smugness of a well pampered cat, all Dean can think is that they aren't doing this right.

He knows from past experience that they aren't finished for the night, but it still twinges in the back of his brain that Roman's still hard, yet the flare of his eyes has already faded back to their more usual demonic state, black and smouldering like coal in a fire, but not the fierce shine that ruins Dean so effectively.

He thinks about it, tries to work through the post orgasm fog and think about what it must be like to be that hungry, to be so starving that the only conceivable action is to devour something.

Then, slowly, it starts to click.

He thinks about his appetites, about Seth's. It doesn't matter what the craving is, whether it's light tubes and barb wire, a crossfit high, hell even a damn sushi train, which he's _seen_ Ro devour. He can't believe he's been this dim about it, and if it wasn't for Roman and Seth stretched out on either side of him trying to catch their breath and strength for round two, he'd slap himself in the forehead.

They've never been content to just sit and have things come to them, they've always been go getters, have loved the chase, all three of them but especially Roman, desperate to prove he deserved it on his own merit and not his family's name. They've never been the kind to just lie down and take it, except Roman _has_ , has just lain back and let them do whatever because he's too scared that exercising any of his power will mean completely overriding Dean and Seth's will.

Roman's been _fed_ , yeah, but when was the last time he got to _eat_?

It hits Dean like a thunderbolt, builds up a charge in the iron of his blood, forming the sole purpose he's going to dedicate himself to for the rest of the night. They're not going to spoon feed Roman in this anymore, won't be content to let him lay back and internally flay himself over misplaced guilt. No, Roman's hungry, and if Roman wants to eat, he's gonna have to get off his ass, get over his hang ups, and god damn hunt it down himself.

Dean's eureka moment has taken long enough that Seth's starting to stir again, hand on his dick to try and speed the process a little more. It's only once he goes to climb back over to Roman and Roman just rolls over onto his back, hands held meekly down by his side like this is happening _to_ him, that Dean snaps out of it.

"Hey, no, wait. We need to talk about this," he says as as he grabs Seth by the arm, "we're not doing this right."

Roman rolls back over towards him, confusion evident even though his eyes aren't human anymore. Dean can just see Roman getting ready to apologise and slink off somewhere, and so can Seth if the vice grip he takes on Roman's arm is any indication. Once he's sure he's got their attention (and that Ro's not able to escape), Dean starts talking.

"Look, Ro, I get it. I get why you feel the way you do about this, but you need to understand that you aren't taking advantage of Seth and I when you're feeding. You aren't forcing us, you aren't manipulating us into it, you're not ra-" he cuts himself off at the fierce shake of Seth's head.

Seth's right too, probably best to avoid that word unless they want to permanently turn Roman away from them. He tries a different tack, Seth rubbing soothing circles into his bad shoulder as he tries to sort out the tangled mess inside his head.

"Ro, we love you man. We do this because we want to, because it's something we can do to help you out. We do it of our own free will, trust me. You already know that I'd punch your teeth down your throat if you used your freaky demon persuasion powers on us. But I wouldn't ever have to, because I know you won't. We know you uce, we know you'd never force us. We do this because we want to, right Seth? Got it?"

They're both nodding, which means he can move onto his next point.

"However," and it takes all his mental energy not to cringe or reach out when Roman flinches, "we sure as fuck ain't doing this right. Rome baby you aren't getting enough; you wake up starving every few weeks and you look as wrecked as we do the next morning. The feed isn't working because you're not eating. There's only so much energy we can give you when you lie there walling yourself off from it."

Roman looks like he's about to object but by god Dean's gonna finish if it's the last thing he does, demon or no demon.

"No, shut your big, beautiful mouth and listen. You're not a predator Romie, you're our big pussy cat, but you're built like one. The whole purpose of those pretty glowing eyes is seduction. So fucking seduce us baby, stop being so god damn afraid of who and what you are when we adore you for it, and come and fucking get it, big boy."

Roman and Seth both look completely gob smacked for all of five seconds, then Roman's using Seth's grip on his arm to haul Seth into his lap and kiss him. Seth lets out a shocked whine, scrabbling to cling to Roman's shoulders as Roman turns to pin him to the mattress and practically maul him.

Dean hauls ass out of the way as Seth's arms and legs go flying, hands reaching out for something to hold onto as Roman mouths at his jaw and neck, teeth visible when he clamps down on Seth's collarbone. The little mewls and gasps he makes as Roman bends his head to tongue at and bite his nipples get Dean hard so fast he thinks he might faint, and Roman moves so fast to get his head between Seth's thighs that he's only a blur in Dean's vision, such an overt display of his supernatural talent that Dean feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Seth's face is magnificent, eyes clenched shut tight but mouth open wide so Dean can see the gap in his teeth, head thrown back against the sheets as he pants and pleads. Dean feels fucking gleeful, because _yes, finally,_ they're going to get somewhere.

Seth has one hand fluttering around the back of Roman's head where it's bobbing between his legs, and the growl Roman lets out when Seth tries to push his head down makes them both stop dead, muscles freezing as he tilts his head back, hair parting across his face as he rakes his hand through it. Roman's eyes, fuck, Dean has never seen them look like this, boring into Seth's like he's literally going to eat him alive. The pitch of his voice when he speaks is, well, kind of demonic, actually.

"Don't. Did I say you could touch?"

Seth is shaking so hard Dean's amazed he hasn't shed his skin yet. His breath catches in little hiccups, as if Roman's reached in and pressed his lungs together against the walls of his ribcage.

"N-no. No."

Neither of them move until Roman has dropped his head back down to tongue at Seth's dripping cock, and for all Dean usually compares him to a large cat, his movements are so sinuous they remind him of a serpent, something older and darker than they could know, draconian. He fucking loves it.

Seth's loud cry of his name and the nails scratching red lines across his legs drag his attention away from the lines of muscle and ink he can see on Roman, and he gives Seth one hand to hold onto while he uses the other to reach down and play with his nipples, careful not to get to close to Roman's face where those fucking eyes are watching his every move.

He can tell that Seth's getting close by the little whistling hisses caused by the air being forced through his teeth where he's biting into his lip, and the bruising clench of his fingers in Dean's flesh. Roman's head snaps up at an angle that sends shivers crawling down Dean's spine, and he doesn't know what to do until he notices the tiny bead of blood welling up under Seth's lip.

Fuck, can Roman _smell_ Seth's _blood_?

Seth's about to snap. Keeping eye contact with Roman, Dean leans down to whisper in his ear.

"He's going to devour you, baby."

That's all it takes for Seth to arch up off the mattress with an honest to god _scream_ , and if Dean wasn't so preoccupied with watching Roman swallow it down as he pins Seth's hips down, he'd be asking for a high five because holy shit, Seth _never_ screams.

Roman pulls back, eyes locked on Dean and not even bothering to wipe his mouth where it's wet and glistening and dripping a little from the corner of his mouth and fuck if Dean doesn't stop right now he's actually going to come, like _now_.

Seth's wheeze from between them breaks the spell, but only long enough for Dean to roll him out of the way before Roman's literally pouncing him, pinning him face down on the mattress with his arms bent up behind him in the kinkiest submission hold he's ever experienced.

It makes his blood boil like it's going to give up on his circulatory system all together and just start oozing out of his pores because nothing gets him hotter than fucking Roman except fighting him, and all the signals Roman is sending him make his body think this is the most important fight he'll ever have.

He's brought crashing back to the reality of the bed by Roman's voice breaking next to his ear.

"Can you- I need, please Dean, spread your- fuck, spread your legs for me."

The hold on his wrist is firm but not painful, and there are fingers rubbing gentle circles into the muscle. This isn't just some sex crazy demon, this is _Roman_.

So he does exactly that, moaning as he feels Roman slide down his back, big hand still holding his wrists pinned, but explorative fingers and hot breath trailing down until they spread his cheeks.

His face burns as he presses it into the covers, but the instant that hot, wet tongue starts pushing at his rim he lets out a scream that feels like it takes part of his soul with it.

It's so fucking hot, so wet and firm that it feels like he's being forced open in the most exquisite of ways. He opens so god damn easy under Roman's mouth, always has and probably always will, but now it's so intense it's like Roman's pouring his own magmatic essence straight into Dean through his tongue.

He's going to come right now exactly like this if Roman doesn't stop this very instant.

He thinks his voice might be a bit muffled by the clench of his teeth on the fabric, but Roman pulls back before he's even halfway through the word 'stop'.

He's probably drooling everywhere as he speaks, but fuck he can't feel anything except the heat of Roman behind him.

"Ro, ngh, gon' come, needja to jus do it-"

He's cut off by the tightening of Roman's fingers on his arms as he moves up, and then he can't even think, is reduced to nothing but the feeling of being split open as Roman fucks into him with one sharp thrust.

He becomes nothing, nothing except the feeling of it, nothing except the point where Roman enters him, a solid bar of heat branding him from the inside out, scorching his heart to cooked meat as the flames crack his rib cage open and turn the bones to ash.

He doesn't even hear his own low wailing, isn't aware if Roman thrusts or not, can't distinguish his own orgasm from the holy fire consuming every atom of his being, heat building upon heat as it races from nerve to nerve, scorching the synapses, until all of a sudden a wall of liquid fire rears over his being like a fatal tidal wave, and he crashes back down into his own shattered body to find his semen shot like a blood splatter across the sheets and his skin, the heat of Roman's release burning a fading after image into his insides.

The heat where his skin touches Roman's is unbearable, like the metal of a lit cigarette lighter pressed to the soft skin of the inner elbow, pain so instinctive he isn't even aware he pulls away until he falls beside Seth and finds himself looking up at Roman.

If he wasn't so beautiful, Roman would look fucking terrifying. His skin is lit from within by the light given off by his veins, ropes of liquid magma twining under his skin, susurrations of his hair filling the room with a quiet hissing sound as it shifts around in a breeze only touching Roman, on whatever astral plane he seems halfway ascended to. His hair itself seems to alternate between the dark of a black hole and the flash of starlight as it reflects the light spilling from inside him.

Dean can see the outline of every bone in his body if he squints his eyes, and even with Roman's lids closed, lashes brushing like ashy ink across his cheekbones, they can see exactly where his unfocused irises are, because they're glowing so fiercely they're visible through the skin.

Seth, much like Dean, is barely breathing. They have never seen Roman like this. It's like being in the presence of the centrefold for Sexy Lava Lamps Inc. The undignified snort Seth lets out tells Dean he probably said that out loud. Oops.

At least it seems to have brought Roman back, because his glow fades down to something a little less 'centre of hell' as he smiles and drops down to lie beside them.

It takes all of Dean's available energy to get them all under the covers, so tangled in each other it's hard to tell who ends and who begins where. Clean up can wait till tomorrow.

 

When he wakes up the next morning, Dean feels so thoroughly well fucked that he doesn't even want to contemplate moving. A squinted eye examination of the room reveals Seth in a similar manner at the end of the bed, sipping coffee as he idly plays with his absolutely hopelessly messy bun. He's wearing Roman's shirt.

Dean registers the sound of the bathroom door opening at the same time as a gust of sweet smelling steam eddies out into the room. Out of this impromptu stage effect comes Roman, and he looks so good Dean wants to hit him with the nearest pillow.

Seriously. Not fair. Dean thinks he and Seth might legitimately have to carry each other to the shower, and there Roman stands looking like either a god or the poster boy for health clinics.

By the time he and Seth have finished helping each other shower and dezombify, Roman's got all their stuff packed and breakfast on the table. They eat the food, rich in sugars and fats and blood iron, all the things they crave after a bout with Roman's hunger, but neither Dean nor Seth are really paying any attention to anything except Roman.

His skin is glowing, almost to the point that Dean wonders if he'd be able to pick him out in a dark room, and there is not even a trace of a single line or dark circle anywhere on his face.

His teeth are whiter, as are his eyes, and his hair is so rich in colour and shine, light where it flows over his shoulders, that it looks like spun onyx, only warmer.

His muscles seem firmer and larger, his nails stronger and shinier, his movements more assured and deliberate. His smile comes just as easy, as does his rumbling laugh, but there's absolutely no doubt that there's a difference between this Roman and the one they've been seeing for the past year or so.

 

They're not the only ones to notice the difference, it seems. Compliments flow around them wherever they go, passing across them like a stream of cool water.

"Roman, my friend, you're looking so well," Cesaro shouts to them from across the hotel parking lot, eyes and smile warm and knowing as he watches Dean and Seth touch self consciously at the bruises scattered across their necks, "what is your secret?"

Roman's laugh flows across the space between them as he settles his warm hands on Dean and Seth's shoulders.

"Oh you know me, Antonio. Just a healthy appetite!"

"Glutton," Dean mumbles playfully as he and Seth slide into the back seat, grateful that Roman's giving them all the recovery time he can.

"Get overfed on it if you're not careful," Seth sighs from his position tucked into Dean's side, already half asleep again.

Roman's soft chuckle rolls over them like warm waves, shimmer of his irises gliding over them in the rear view mirror as he pulls onto the road.

"Only for you two, babes. Only with you."

**Author's Note:**

> oh Cesaro you sneaky thing. who r u. what r u. how do u know of these things.  
> as usual this final copy is unbeta'd so any mistakes are solely mine - let me know if u find any!!


End file.
